Hello, again, hello!
by NordyGirl
Summary: A continuation of Dear Frankie. Takes place after the movie. Enjoy, but please R&R! Disclaimer: I own nothing.Rated T just to be safe for later chapters.
1. Frankie

Hey, this is my first "Dear Frankie" fanphic! I loved the movie and I just had to write something on it. Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Frankie's POV

I knew he wasn't my dad. I figured it out when he kept forgetting I was deaf. Why would he forget that when I was deaf because of him? But that's fine with me. I prefer a total stranger who cares about me over someone I know who doesn't any day. Still, I wish he were here, the stranger…

I sit and practice skipping rocks. I keep following his instructions, but I haven't had much success. Oh, well. Practice makes perfect.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I don't acknowledge whoever it is right away. I'm to depressed to talk to anyone. After a few more taps, I turn around and find him.

"Hello…Frankie."


	2. Lizzie

Here is chapter 2! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lizzie's POV

Did I love him? Or did I just think he was good-looking? Don't get me wrong, he was, but when I was with him, everything felt right.

I thought I loved Davie, but I failed to see what an asshole he was. I guess I never really understood love, maybe I never will. I should have listened to my mom and not rushed into marriage like I did.

But Davie is gone, Frankie knows the truth, and I don't have to write those letters anymore. Then why am I not happy?

I guess Marie is right, I am a nervous wreck. Or am I lovesick? I didn't even know his name, yet he was everything I was looking for since I left Davie. I wonder what he is doing right now, and whether he is thinking of Frankie…and me.


	3. The Stranger

Here is chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The Stranger's POV

I have no past, no present, and no future. At least, not until I met them.

I liked him a lot. He was a good kid. He never let a thing like being deaf stop him from living a normal life. I admire that. A lot.

I saw the obituary for the real Davie Morrison. It's a shame, But they don't have to keep running anymore. I wonder if he knew I wasn't his real dad…

I then do something I never thought I'd do. I write a letter of resignation and put it on my boss's desk. I then get off the ship that had taken me to places I never dreamed of visiting. I would miss that life, but I miss Frankie and Lizzie more.

I then run to Marie's shop and tell her what I had done.

"Geez, two days, and you're already head over heals!"

How did she know how I felt about Lizzie. How did I know? Was I in love, or did I just make a friend. These questions kept running through my head as I go to the lace where I knew I would find him, the same place where I had spent that unforgettable day with them…

I see Frankie and I tap him on the shoulder. He didn't seem to notice me at first. After I tapped again a few times he turned around, with an expression of shock on his face.

"Hello, Frankie."


	4. I couldn't stay away

Frankie's POV

At first, I thought I was imagining things as I saw him standing there. It wasn't until he hugged me that I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was happy. No, I was thrilled.

I'm sure he was just as happy to see me. As he let go of me, I decided to take him home, I'm sure he wanted to see my mom.

When we got to the little apartment I had learned to call home, it was my grandma who answered the door. She motioned for me to go inside. I wish I could've heard what she was saying to him, because she sent me to my room.

Ness's POV

At first, I really didn't trust Lizzie's judgment with him, I didn't trust any man Lizzie was with since Davie. But there are exceptions to everything, this was a trustworthy man, I could tell.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound nervous. I had apparently succeeded for he replied, "I couldn't stay away. Is Lizzie there?"

"No, she's with Marie."

"Can I talk to Frankie?"

"Yes."

As I let him pass, I knew this would be a very emotional day. But a happy one.


	5. Talking to Frankie

The Stranger's POV

I walked into his small bedroom and found him lying on the bed. I made my presence known by tapping him on the shoulder. His face lit up immediately when he saw me.

"Frankie, I heard about your dad. I'm sorry."

He then pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. He was scribbling out his reply. I waited patiently.

**It's okay. Why aren't you on the ship?**

"I quit my job. I wanted to be with you."

H then gave me a hug which I eagerly returned. I knew it. I loved this kid. And I was pretty sure I was in love with his mom.

He then pulled away and started writing.

**Why?**

"I love you, and your mom." I then gave him another hug and asked when Lizzie would be home.

**She'll be home in a little bit. She must really like you. She says she can't stop thinking about you.**

We then decided to go back and practice skipping rocks again. I couldn't wait to see her.


	6. Sorting Priorities

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

Lizzie's POV

I went down to the pond after work to find Frankie. I knew I would find him there. It's one of my crazy instincts.

I did indeed find him there. My instincts were correct. I found him skipping rocks, or should I say attempting to skip rocks. But I was shocked to find that he was not alone. I was even more shocked at who was with him…

He must have sensed my presence, for he walked up to me and, much to my surprise, he kissed me. He kissed me! I never would have thought that I could love another man. ( By another man, I mean Frankie. I guess I never really loved Davie.)

"Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't stay away. Let's just say it was a matter of sorting out priorities." He said with a ghost of a grin.

He then told me how he had quit his job just to be with Frankie and I. I can't get over it. He did all that for us…


	7. The Question

Frankie's POV

I watched my mom and my "dad" talk. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, nor could I read their lips, for they had their backs turned to me. Even though I couldn't make out their conversation, I could see the sparks flying…

The Stranger's POV

I looked into her eyes and I knew she was the one. I pulled out a small box from my pocket, got down on one knee, and asked the question I never thought I'd ask…


	8. Yes, a million times, yes

Hello everyone! Here I am with a long overdue update! Hope you enjoy!

Lizzie's POV

"Lizzie, will you marry me?"

Those words made my heart stop. He actually cares for me? He wants to dedicate the rest of his life to me? He loves me?

I started to cry and gave him the only reply I could, " Yes. A million times, yes."

He then jumped up and gave me the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced. It was like when you receive your first kiss from your childhood sweetheart, sweet and unexpected. Oh, how I loved him. I wanted to stay this way forever. " I love you. But I don't even know your name…"

" Sam…my name is Sam."

Sam. Even though I hadn't known him for very long, or very well, I loved him. I know I could be happy with him, I knew that Frankie could be happy with him, and I felt safe with him.

" I love you, Sam."

" I love you too."

Later that night, we went over to my flat. Mum had made us dinner. I went and got Frankie, and decided to tell him about our engagement.

"Frankie, honey, there's something I need to tell you.", I signed to him.

He gave me his full attention, and I went on. " The man you spent time with, his name is Sam. And, if, and only if, it's ok with you, would you like him to truly become a part of this family?"

He gave me his smile of approval.

" Well, Sam and I are getting married."

His grin got even wider. He gave me and Sam a big hug. I was so happy. I would finally not have to run anymore. I could finally be at peace. And most of all, Frankie would have a daddy. One who cares about him. One who would always be there for him. One who loved him.


	9. The Wedding

Hello everyone! Here is the wedding of Sam and Lizzie! The final chapter will be the reception, and you will finally see why I choose the title "Hello again, hello!" Also, I'm considering a sequel, but being I have several other fics in the works, it probably won't be a while. If you would like a sequel, I would love suggestions! Thank you all for your support, reviews, and patience during my bouts with writers block!

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe it. Less than a few months ago, I didn't even know this woman. Now I was going to marry her. I was going to marry Lizzie Morrison! I was scared shitless, but still couldn't possibly be happier! After the wedding, I was going to adopt Frankie, and we would truly be a family!

Nell's POV (A/N: Thank you PhantomsHeart for correcting me!)

I'm so happy for my daughter for finding a man who would treat her and Frankie right. Finally, she will find happiness with someone who actually cares about her. Someone who loves her.

As for Frankie, he will finally have a daddy who loves him. No child should have to experience what Davie did to Frankie. He'll finally be the happy child he deserves to be.

Marie's POV

Today is Lizzie's and my brother's wedding day. I helped them plan the wedding, and it turned out beautifully. Frankie would serve as ringbearer, and me as Maid of Honor. Frankie and Sam would be wearing black tuxedos with scarlet cravets, sort of something you would see out of The Phantom of the Opera, as that was Lizzie's favorite play. As for Lizzie, she would be wearing a long white dress, with lace three-quarter sleeves, and pearl drop earrings. The ceremony will take place near the ocean, where as the reception will be in the same dance hall where Lizzie and Sam danced for the first time. Man, planning weddings is fun!

Lizzie's POV

Here goes, Lizzie, I tell myself. The start of a brand new life for Frankie and I. I see my mother crying. I see Frankie smiling, and I see Sam waiting for me. I start walking down the aisle. As we said our vows, I couldn't help but think that my life with Sam will be completely different than that of life with Davie. Finally, a chance to start over.

Frankie's POV

My mom had never looked more beautiful, or happier. Finally, the happiness she deserved would finally be hers. No more running, no more worrying, no more tears. And I would have Sam for a daddy. Sam is probably one of the greatest men I had ever known. I couldn't be happier for them. As they said their "I do's" there wasn't a dry eye in sight. Everyone cried tears of joy, even me.


	10. Hello, again, Hello!

Well, this is the tenth and final chapter of this fic! I can't believe it's over! I would just like to thanks everyone for all of your reviews and encouragement! I always look forward to feedback! While it may take awhile, I do promise a sequel! Again, thank you all so much for your feedback! You guys rock!

And now, dear readers, the tenth and final chapter of Hello, again, Hello!

Disclaimer: I own neither Dear Frankie or the Neil Diamond song. ( It's an amazing song!)

Sam's POV

The wedding reception was held the same place where Lizzie and I had shared our first dance. Marie planned it very well, for it was an event filled with nothing but style, fun, and class. Before the first dance, I had a little surprise for Lizzie…

"Hello, everyone," I said into the microphone. "Lizzie, Frankie, and I would just like to thank you all for coming here, and um, Lizzie, I have a little surprise for you. Hit it!"

_Hello again, hello  
Just called to say hello  
I couldnt sleep at all tonight  
And I know its late  
But I couldnt wait_

Hello, my friend, hello  
Just called to let you know  
I think about you every night  
When Im here alone  
And youre there at home  
Hello

Maybe its been crazy  
And maybe Im to blame  
But I put my heart above my head  
Weve been thru it all  
And you loved me just the same  
And when youre not there  
I just need to hear

Hello, my friend, hello  
Its good to need you so  
Its good to love you like I do  
And to feel this way  
When I hear you say  
Hello

Hello, my friend, hello  
Just called to let you know  
I think about you every night  
And I know its late  
But I couldnt wait  
Hello

Lizzie's POV

I cried when he sang that song. Not only is it one of my favorites, but Sam is an amazing singer! After he sang, we danced to the song that played when we first danced together, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Frankie dancing with one of his friends. I smiled to myself when she kissed him on the cheek.

Frankie's POV

My best friend, Katie (for the purpose of this fic, I am calling her Katie) just kissed me. So this is what love is like! My mom and Sam must be really happy, because that kiss certainly made me smile.

The End


End file.
